


Sun, Death, and War

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Tea Roses [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Greek Mythology References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mental Health Issues, Mythology References, Narcissism, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Humanity is disgusting. It deserves no sympathy. And she decided, one normal day, that no one she called a friend could be a part of it.(Kaede reflects on the humanity of the two people she actually cares about.)





	Sun, Death, and War

There was nothing redeeming about humanity, really.

They were disgusting creatures that chased pleasure, no matter what it cost them. No matter what it cost others. That’s why Dangan Ronpa was such a hit. Or that’s what she told herself. It made her feel less like a human. More like something separate. Like something redeeming.

‘I’m an old God.’ She decided one day. ‘I’m an old God because I feel a disconnect with humanity. Because I am not one of them.’

And so Akamatsu Kaede was Amaterasu.

And so Amaterasu blended in with the lowly. She watched the Killing Game Broadcasts, and she laughed and laughed when the mortal Chabashira made fun of the mortal Yonaga. She went to parties, and called Shinguuji bad names, because she was a god, and he was a mortal, so what did it matter? She was alone in the world. She could do whatever she liked.

Then she saw a boy watch in fascination as Gokuhara bled from his head. The sparkle in his eyes was intriguing. She walked to him.

He was fascinated by life and death, out of desperation to feel either. He was quick minded with a slow temper. He argued against her points fantastically.

’Humans are disgusting, yes... but aren’t they good entertainment?’

Amaterasu realized that Saihara was a Shinigami. And what was a old god of light without an old God of death?

In her physical form, she became his friend and took his hand to hold. But in her immortal mind, she became his ally and took his hand to pull him to her height. So that he might see her point of view.

They became inseparable. Attached at the hip, but mostly at the hand, as they viewed Humanity from its despairing depths. She was no longer alone. It didn’t make her hate humanity any less, but it did make her grateful for Shinigami’s existence.

Shinigami brought home a stray. In the old house where he stayed with her, so he could be away from the mortals who tried to hold him down, Shinigami came with a tall, rowdy man. Momota.

The one who beat mortals into the ground. Amaterasu reached for her dagger. But Momota was grinning and being gentle. And Shinigami was smiling, his cheeks pink.

Ah, thought the old goddess, this is not a stray but Ares.

They got along well. Though they would tease each other to the depths of hell, as Shinigami watched in amusement. But he was happy. That’s all Amaterasu needed to know.

”Kaede-chan!” Shinigami called her human name, and she smiled. His favorite show had ended. He must be coming with the details. Ares follows behind like a loyal puppy. It’s funny. After all, Death usually follows after War.

Amaterasu is presented with a sign up sheet. A familiar logo sprawls across it. His human name is scrawled on a second, which he holds close.

And Amaterasu blinks.

Why is he signing up for such a disgusting, human game? Maybe, they are... No. He wants to prove himself. And of course Ares desires violence. Very well. The sun exists only to shine its light on those who deserve it.

”Sure, Shuuchan. We’ll make a great team.” Akamatsu Kaede smiles happily. Saihara Shuichi hugs his form closer, giddy with excitement, and Momota Kaito whoops in victory.


End file.
